


Sunshine gleams from Your Wedding Band

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I got: I read this somewhere, but can't find it anymore. its something like "I know I can't feel that way, but that doesn't mean I dont" or something like that. maybe peterick? ((:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine gleams from Your Wedding Band

Pete is, in general, a fan of weddings. There’s food, drinking, dancing and everyone is having a good time. And depending on the guest list there’s a good chance there’ll also be crazy shenanigans.

This wedding though, the one he’s getting dressed for right now – it’s complicated.

It has been complicated for so long but it’s all coming to an end today. When Patrick is marrying Elisa. Not him.

Not that there ever was a chance of that happening, just a lot of hope on Pete’s side.

But Pete is happy for Patrick. He wants him to be happy and Elisa is a wonderful person, they’re good together. Probably a lot better than he and Pete would have ever been.

Still, in the back of his head he’s thinking it should be **him**.

So he’s not feeling as excited about food, drinking, dancing and shenanigans as he could have been.

But Patrick is his best friend and he’s the best man and Pete promised himself to do everything he can to make this day perfect for Patrick and Elisa. Patrick wouldn’t do anything less for him.

That includes calming down the nervous wreck of a groom, who is right now pacing up and down in their little dressing room next to the ceremony room. They still have a bit of time but Patrick has been on edge for hours. At least he hadn’t gotten cold feet. Pete is not sure if he could talk Patrick _into_ going through with the wedding if he’d doubted it himself.

“Have you seen my tie?”

Patrick’s eyes are almost filled with pure terror and Pete can only roll his eyes at him – a missing tie is no reason to go crazy like that,

While Pete thinks it’s a little funny, he also feels for him. Patrick almost spilled food on his tux - like three times.

He watches Patrick for a few more seconds, how he’s opening closet doors, dresser drawers, lifting pillows and looking like he’s about to flip.

“Patrick!”

Patrick stops, looking at Pete as if he wants to say _he doesn_ _’t have time for this_ and _help me_ at the same time.

“Relax, you’re giving me a whiplash.”

Pete steps towards Patrick and pulls him closer by the ends of the loose tie hanging around Patrick’s neck. When Patrick notices he’s blushing in embarrassment.

“Sorry. I’m just-“

“Nervous, got it, but you don’t have to worry. Breath in-” Pete is prompting Patrick to follow his instructions with his hands waving in the air. Patrick closes his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“-and out.”

Pete feels the breath on his face when Patrick exhales.

“Whatever you think you’ve forgotten, I remembered, promise.”

Without any more words Pete starts fixing Patrick’s tie. Patrick was never really good with tying knots – no pun intended – and Pete has long since taken over the task for him.

“I have no idea why I even help you look this good when you’re marrying someone else.”

Patrick stiffens visibly and for a second Pete hands falter. He had been talking to himself, really. Although it’s always been something like common knowledge – these feelings Pete has for Patrick – they never talked about it. There just was no reason to and there isn’t a reason now.

“I’m joking. Mostly.”

“Pete-“

"Look, I know I have no right to feel this way," he says, his fingers fiddling with Patrick's tie, fixing the knot around his neck again after messing it up himself, "that doesn't mean I don’t."

Pete looks up from his hands on Patrick's tie, sees his eyes wide open and his brows drawn tight in confusion.

"Don't worry, it doesn’t change anything. I'm still gonna stand right next to you when you’re watching Elisa walk down the aisle."

With both hands on Patrick’s shoulder, making sure he’s looking at him, it feels like this would be the time for Pete to make a big declaration of love, kiss Patrick and together they ride into the sunset.

But last time Pete checked his life was not a romantic chick-flick and in the real world it doesn’t work like that.

So the potentially life-changing moment is over before Pete can think of anything else to say. Patrick takes Pete’s hands from his shoulder and pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks Pete."

They both laugh at the old joke, once something that made Patrick uncomfortable – a constant reminder of that elephant in the room – but that has long since then lost that mental connection.

"Now come on, there's a woman waiting for you."

"How do I look?"

"Perfect. As usual."

Patrick takes that as his cue and turns to go, leaving Pete behind in the small dressing room. Before he goes to follow Patrick – and isn’t that fitting for their whole relationship - he takes a couple of deep breath to calm himself.

This is not about him, it’s about _Patrick_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
